


Home is Where the Heart is

by alliaskofyou



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Day 3 of Shance Fluff Week: Friends/FamilyLance misses home. Shiro shows him how he can have a piece of home, even in space.





	Home is Where the Heart is

The robot spins toward Lance. He tries to dodge the swipe, but he’s lost in his daydreams of sandy beaches and his sister’s homemade margaritas. The weapon slams into him and flips him on his back onto the harsh, unforgiving floor. Lance groans as he sits up, rubbing at the point of impact. The daydreams shatter and leave him with a reality he isn’t quite sure how to exist in. Keith appears in front of him and extends his hand. Lance’s chest blooms with appreciation and he accepts Keith’s help and soft squeeze he gives to his shoulder. He stands and looks at the mixture of worried and exasperated faces surrounding him. He realizes that he has, yet again, failed his training for seemingly the millionth time today. Shame burns in his stomach and something ugly unsettles in his chest as he takes a deep breath, bracing himself for Allura’s wrath. Keith remains next to him, a silent support. 

 

“Lance! You have to pay attention. You can’t zone out when in battle, which means you can’t zone out when training.” Allura snaps. 

 

Lance knows everyone is tired, more than that, they’re exhausted. He knows Allura doesn’t mean to sound as shrill as she does. He knows her pinched eyebrows are because she cares for him and the team, any lack of focus can be disastrous for them. He knows this, but the tone she used, as if scolding a child, hurts more than Lance would like to admit. It cut deep, burrowing tight within his chest, a wound that expands with each breath. 

 

It’s been a rough week: non-stop training, uncertainty in the current mission, and, especially for Lance, homesickness. 

 

He always misses home, but usually, it's a dull ache. This week, however, it has intensified with how on edge everyone is. Even though he loves being a part of Voltron, even though he loves the team, even though he’s so happy in his relationship with Shiro, he can’t help but miss home. Lance misses his mother’s home cooking, his siblings' incessant bickering, the roar of the waves as they crash against the surf, the hot sun tanning his skin, the smell of clean linens swaying in the wind. 

 

He snaps back to reality. Everyone’s stares bore into his skull. Shiro’s eyes are full of concern as he moves towards Lance, but Lance steps backward, muttering, “Right. Sorry.” He blinks rapidly, trying to rid himself of the tears beginning to form. “I think I just-”

 

“Lance.” Shiro reaches out to him, but Lance shrugs him off. 

 

“I just need to take a break.” He turns and walks out of the door before anyone can stop him. 

 

\---

 

Shiro turns to the group and sighs.

 

“I didn’t mean to snap at him. I’m just worried and stressed and - I don’t know. Do you think he’ll be all right?” Allura asks. 

 

“I think I know why he’s so upset, so distracted,” Shiro says, acknowledging Allura’s concern. “On the last planet we were on, he saw all the families being reunited. I know he always feels homesick, but, at that moment, it was intensified. I think he’s felt that intensity since then.” Shiro runs a hand through his hair and frowns. 

 

“I hate seeing him like this,” Hunk says, frowning as well. “He would always get homesick at the Garrison, but he would always find a way to distract himself. This time it seems infinitely worse.”

 

Pidge nods in agreement. 

 

Shiro thinks of Lance, of his home, of his family and a plan begins to form. “I think I have an idea of what could make Lance feel better.”

 

\---

 

Lance wakes with a jolt. He desperately needed a break from the concerned faces of his teammates, so he decided to take a nap. A nap that was so rudely interrupted by the landing of the ship. He steps out of his room and sprints down the halls, looking everywhere for any sight of danger. An unexpected landing is extremely unusual and his nerves are alight with worry. He skids to a halt as he sees everyone sitting in the kitchen. 

 

“Guys!” He yelps. “What’s going on?”

 

Shiro smiles at Lance and reaches out for his hand. Lance gladly accepts. “We have a surprise for you.”

 

“So we’re not in danger of being boarded by foreign entities or attacked by enemy ships?”

 

“No?” Allura says, seemingly confused by Lance’s outburst.

 

“Then why did we stop?”

 

“It’s part of the surprise,” Keith says, quirking an amused eyebrow. 

 

Lance sticks his tongue out at him and lets himself be pulled by Shiro to a window. 

 

Shiro outstretches his arm with a flourish and announces, “Ta-dah!”

 

Lance gasps as he looks out at an inky black ocean and a navy blue sandy beach. “A beach!”

 

“No shit, Sherlock.” Keith mumbles. 

 

Lance narrows his eyes playfully and grips Shiro’s arm in his shaky hands. “Can we go down?”

 

“That’s why we’re here, Babe.” Shiro smiles at how happy Lance is. 

 

Lance squeals and runs toward the exit. “Last one there is a rotten egg!”

 

Allura turns to a chuckling Hunk. “Rotten egg?”

 

\---

 

Shiro watches Lance and Pidge play chicken in the water on top of Hunk’s and Keith’s shoulders respectively. He laughs loudly as Pidge delivers a fatal blow, knocking Lance off Hunk’s shoulders with a victorious yelp. 

 

Allura laughs along with him and nudges him. “Lance needed this. We all needed this. Thank you.”

 

“Of course.” Shiro smiles as he turns to watch Lance walk toward them. Lance playfully pouts and ignores Pidge and Keith’s taunts and climbs into Shiro’s lap, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder. Lance squeezes him in a tight hug, and Shiro happily returns it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
